


Dark and Stormy Night

by Jenni_Snake



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Collaboration, Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Art, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenni_Snake/pseuds/Jenni_Snake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another attempted date night in the Anchorage Shatterdome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark and Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

> This work was an exceptionally fun collaboration with [Jay](http://moiphy.tumblr.com/) who provided the lovely piece of art below from which I wrote this very short piece of fic.

[ ](http://moiphy.tumblr.com/post/66253852618/softhermann-jenni-snake-and-i-did-a-fic-art)

The lab was dark and empty, lit only by the small pool of light radiating from the lamp on the desk. Hermann felt a hand on his back and jumped.

"You startled me!" he said, looking around.

"Sorry, didn't mean to," Stacker said, his voice low and calm.

"I'm just about done," Hermann said, turning back to the spot in his reference table book, and reaching for his pen to add another scribble to the equation-riddled sheet beside it.

“I should really make up for it,” Stacker whispered, finding Hermann’s lips softly with his own.

In mid-reach, Hermann’s hand froze, surprised as he was by being interrupted like that. He felt his toes curl just slightly in his shoes, and a blush rose to his cheeks. It was a moment before his brain stopped processing formulae and let him start feeling the gentleness of the kiss, and another before he closed his eyes and cupped Stacker’s cheek with his palm. The world might as well have ended beyond the circle of light surrounding them. Stacker grinned as he pulled back just slightly.

“You forgot what tonight was,” he said.

“What?” Hermann asked, only half-aware of anything else around him.

“Dinner and a show - Sorrento’s then _King Lear_...”

Disheartened, Hermann’s shoulders slumped.

“Oh dear lord, I’m so sorry, I’d forgotten… is there still time?”

Stacker stroked Hermann’s cheek with his thumb, his smile reaching his eyes.

“They’ve rescheduled the play since most of the roads are closed.”

“Closed?” asked Hermann innocently.

“On account of the storm.”

His next question was even more sheepish.

“Storm?”

“That’s it, Gottlieb!” Stacker announced, pulling Hermann out of his chair and holding him close around the waist. “You’ve officially spent too much time in the lab! You haven’t even noticed that it hasn’t stopped snowing for the past twelve hours.”

“Oh dear,” said Hermann, staring at the hardcover books littering his desk and realizing that he had indeed spent the better part of the day cut off from the outside world.

“You can say that again - we’ll have to eat here. The mess’s just shut, but I managed to bring two trays to my room.”

Hermann raised an eyebrow as a smile formed at the corner of his mouth. He nuzzled Stacker leaning his head against him.

“And I suppose,” Hermann purred, “we’ll have to entertain ourselves…”

“Sounds like a wonderful evening. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Hermann switched off the light and they shared one last kiss in the dark.

 

 


End file.
